Jealous
by tjtay
Summary: Patrick has a new girlfriend. What does Kat have to say about it? Better yet, why is she so mad? Katrick! R&R!


**Hey guys! This is another Kat and Patrick fanfic! And I need more ideas for these two! So be free to give me some if you want! ****J **

" **Hey Kat, have you seen Patrick's new girlfriend?" Mandela asked. Kat felt betrayed in a way. Patrick never had girlfriends. Just someone to occupy him. And Kat couldn't stand that he liked someone besides herself. She would never admit it to herself or anyone, but she was jealous. **

" **Yeah. I don't even know when he started dating!" Kat snapped, poking her food with her fork. Mandela looked a little worried. " What's wrong?" She asked. Kat looked up from her food, to see that Patrick was kissing his new girlfriend. " Nothing, but I got to go. I'll see you later." Kat said, then got up and walked away. The minute she got up, Patrick broke apart from the kiss, and saw out of the corner of his eye, that Kat had a hurt expression on her face. **

**Kat walked to her locker, and sat on the floor against it. It was lunch, so nobody was around. Her thoughts were racing with questions and might be answers. She heard someone coming so she looked up to see Patrick and Jessica ( His girlfriend.) looking down at her. " Ugh, can you people leave me alone!?" She said then got up and walked away down the hall. **

" **What's her problem!?" Jessica asked, disgusted by Kat. Patrick didn't answer, but was also wondering why she was so mad. **

" **I got some stuff to do, so I'll see you latter ok?" Patrick said. His girlfriend pouted but nodded. What did he see in her? He had no idea. Once he had got away from her, he started walking towards the parking lot, to find Kat's car. She wouldn't leave without Bianca, so she was still there. When he found it, he walked over, and opened the door of the drivers side, to see Kat doing homework. **

**She looked up and found Patrick staring at her. She had a disgusted look on her face. " What do you want?" She snapped. " I want to know why your so mad." He answered, walking over to the passengers side, and sitting down in her car with the door open. **

" **None of your business." She said. He smirked at her anger. " Oh come on. You know you want to tell me." He said. " No I don't. And you wouldn't care anyways." Kat replied. **

" **Try me." He said, looking her in the eye. " Figure it out." She said, then turned back to her work. He turned to the arm rest, and saw two tissues crumpled up on it. He was kind of surprised. **

" **You were crying?" He asked concerned. She looked at him again, and then at the tissues. " No." She answered. But he knew better. She would do anything to hide the fact that she had a soft side. **

" **Yes you were." He said. She groaned then began to speak. **

" **Why don't you go back to your girlfriend and leave me alone!?" She yelled. The way she said girlfriend made him want to be sick. Then it hit him. **

" **Your jealous." He exclaimed, smirking. " No, no I'm not." She said quickly. " Cough to it! You hate seeing me with another girl." Patrick said smugly. Kat looked away, and wanted to die. She knew she was. But she couldn't bring herself to say it. **

" **Think what you want to. I could care less. But would you go away?" She asked, her voice cracking a little. She was about to brake. So she bit her lip and held back. **

" **If your jealous, just say so." He replied. She didn't speak. He grabbed her face in his hands, and turned her to face him. She looked hurt, and torn. " Kat just tell me what's wrong, and I'll go away." He lied. Kat shook her head. **

" **God Kat! Why won't you just admit that your jealous of my girlfriend!?" He asked, getting irritated. " Because I'm not!" She shouted in his face, her voice cracking again. His face softened. " Yes you are. I know you are. Its ok. Really. I don't care." He said. That made her snap. She Jumped out of the car, and started walking away. He got up, and ran after her. She started speaking, without looking back. **

" **I know you don't! You wouldn't care if something happened to me, or if I got hit by a car!" She yelled. He grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face him. She struggled but couldn't get free of his grip. **

" **If I didn't care would I be here right now? I know that you're jealous Kat! You can't hide the fact that you hate Jessica and I being together." He exclaimed. She looked down, not wanting to see his face. His expression. **

**He stood staring at her for a while. And he was surprised when Kat started talking. **

" **Fine. I'm jealous. Are you happy now? Are you happy that you made me cry? Or are you happy because I stood there dropping hints like bricks, and you ignored them completely? Do you enjoy making me feel bad? Do you want to know why I walked away? Because I don't want to get hurt, or fall to pieces." Kat said looking him in the eye. He felt bad that he had chose someone else besides her. **

" **I'm sorry. I didn't know how you felt. And for the record, I was going to brake up with Jessica anyways." He replied.**

" **No you weren't. Your just trying to make me feel better." She said. **

" **Yes I was." He said. **

" **Prove it." She said simply. He smirked. **

" **Ok." He replied, then grabbed her face in his hands, and kissed her. Her eyes got big, but they fluttered closed after a second. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him harder. Patrick smiled into the kiss, and Kat did the same. But when they heard a screech, they broke apart, and turned to find Jessica standing there furious. **

" **Why are you kissing Kat Stratford!?" She screamed. He looked between the girls, and knew what he had to do. **

" **Because I'm dumping you." Patrick replied, putting his arm around Kat's waste. " What!? Your dumping me for her?!!??!!" She yelled. Patrick smirked, then nodded. **

" **Fine. I never liked you anyways!" She shouted, then flipped her hair, and stormed off, tripping on one of her high heals. **

**Patrick turned to face Kat. " Now, where were we?" He asked smiling. Kat smiled back. " Don't know. You'll have to remind me." She answered. He leaned down to kiss her again, and she kissed back happily. **

**Ok that's it! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!**

**-tj-tay**


End file.
